The LJ Files
by Yunami The Dragon
Summary: A series of drabbles written in response to challenges posted on my livejournal. Warnings: Hints of Puzzleshipping, me making fun of Honda, and use of the word etymology.
1. Messy

The bedroom looks like a whirlwind has been through. Schoolbooks, puzzles, toys and games of all kinds, and even a sleeping bag are scattered over the floor. Clothes, both clean and dirty, are tossed haphazardly over the bed and desk chair, and tumbling out of dresser drawers. The unmade bed is scattered with stuffed animals, notebook paper, and several empty bags of potato chips.

Standing in the center of the floor, the room's two occupants are locked into a stalemate.

"Please?"

"No." Yami crosses his arms, shakes his head. Defying Yugi's puppy-eyes.

"Yami…" Yugi's tone changes to one of warning, and he glares up at his other half. "You made the mess too! Why shouldn't you clean it? Even _Jou_ is helping out!"

Jou, hoping to avoid involvement in this quarrel, ducks his head and tries to become invisible.

"I'm the Pharaoh," Yami responds, as if that explains everything.

His light is not impressed. "And?"

"The Pharaoh is above such things." Despite being barely taller than Yugi, he somehow manages to look down his nose.

Yugi shrugs. "Then the high-and-mighty Pharaoh will be sleeping on the couch tonight, while I enjoy my nice, clean sheets."

Yami's haughty exterior drops immediately. "No!" He pauses, seemingly having to force the words out. "…I'll help…"

"That's what I thought." Yugi pushes a garbage bag into his dark's hands, and kisses him on the cheek.

Jou snickers.


	2. Pouring Rain

Written for Selma-neechan.

Challenge: YGO fandom, pouring rain.

160 words.

**  
Pouring Rain**

In retrospect, Yugi thought, perhaps he should have taken the time to explain some of the stranger modern turns of phrase to Yami. It had been hard enough convincing the Pharaoh that there weren't _really _tiny people inside the radio after Jou had made a joke about "radio-land" one day--Yami had a good grip on the logistics of most modern-day electronics, including television (having visited the TV station) but he still regarded Yugi's little stereo with deep suspicion.

But really...It was just one of those things that you'd heard all your life, and you didn't really think about how odd it might sound to a non-native speaker until you were confronted with the problem of explaining the etymology of the phrase "raining cats and dogs" to your 3,000-year-old other half.

"Aibou," Yami called from the window, "I don't see any cats. And the only dog out there belongs to Mr. Yamada."

Yugi sighed. "I didn't mean it **literally**, Yami."


	3. It's Not Supposed To Look Like That

Written for Erika.

Challenge: YGO fandom, "It's not supposed to look like that."

221 words.

"**It's Not Supposed to Look Like That."**

The studio above Anzu's parents' garage is large and airy, floored in wood and with windows in every wall. These, along with the door, are open wide to catch the balmy breeze that blows in off the ocean.

Music pours from the big speakers of Anzu's stereo system, loud and fast, a cacophony of drums, maracas, and Spanish guitar, all underscored by a throbbing baseline. Accompanying the song is the click of heels on the hardwood floor, more than slightly off-rhythm, and someone's horribly mangled attempt at trilling his tongue.

Yugi and Anzu are standing at one end of the room, near the stereo, with Jou leaning against the door frame a few feet away. The music comes to a halt, and Honda, flushed and sweaty, turns to face his friends

"So? What do you guys think?" he asks, grinning confidently and mopping his brow. "It's practically guaranteed to win the talent show, right?"

"Um...Well, it's..." Yugi searches for something positive to say.

"That was supposed to be the cha-cha?" Jou asks, incredulous.

"Hey! Whaddaya mean, 'supposed to be'?"

"Man, I never learned to dance but even **I **know it's not supposed to look like **that**! It was like a seizure with castanets!"

Anzu and Yugi nod in sheepish agreement. Honda hangs his head.

"Well...Maybe it does need a little work."


End file.
